


Sherly's Adventures In Fandom

by Hell_Has_Wifi, LightDarkPheonix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omegle Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hell_Has_Wifi/pseuds/Hell_Has_Wifi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDarkPheonix/pseuds/LightDarkPheonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did this on Omegle with aph-japan-randomness.  Started out serious, but then, well, you'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherly's Adventures In Fandom

John. -SH  
  What? JW  
  I'm bored, can you come back to the flat? -SH  
  I'm at work Sherlock. Ask Lestrade for a case, I'll be back in a half hour. JW  
  But...oh well. There are no actually interesting cases out there right now. The wall may suffer more abuse, then. -SH  
  Sherlock how many times have I told you not to shoot the wall with MY gun? JW  
  Currently, 36. But I'm bored! What am I supposed to do, sit around and watch Telly? -SH  
  Yes. JW  
  The Lord of the Rings is on, of course I'm not! John, I will go onto your computer and unlock every private document you have if you do not come back to the flat. -SH  
  Jesus Sherlock, I'm in the cab now. Also, what's wrong with LOTR? JW  
  It's...not interesting. So, a midget gets a magic ring, goes crazy, gets his finger bitten off, and destroys the ring. That's the ony plot. Not a very intriguing one, though. By the way, your password is very easy to figure out. Yes, I am on your computer. No, I am merely doing this for fun, not because you are not currently in the flat. -SH  
  ...Whats 'Johnlock'? I haven't opened the folder yet, but what is it, exactly? -SH  
  Do not read that. It's the very very very odd stories that fans of my blog write about the two of us. Even before we were actually dating. Johnlock is the couple name the internet came up with. JW  
  Ahhh...a bit late for the 'Do not read that." -SH   
  *headdesk* Do not try to negotiate with the Internet. Especially not Tumblr. You found the Tumblr posts didn't you? JW   
  Sherlock, are you OK? JW  
  Yes, I did. You seem to...enjoy them, judging by the fact that you have 564 of them saved. -SH   Yes, I am fine. -SH  
  I don't know how to defend myself right now. You do know that Lestrade knows about this, shall we call it a fandom? JW  
  Yes, I do. He e-mailed you roughly 231 of them. You know what, I may take some inspirations from some of these. -SH  
    
  You really did not know that we had an internet fandom before this, did you? JW ((I have now followed you on Tumblr))  
  Not at all. I wonder what will happen if I search 'Mycroft and Anderson' for the fun of it.... -SH   
  Don't... you already have haven't you? Don't worry Anderson is mostly hated. A lot. Quite a lot actually. JW   
  Good. You know, I might send some of these to Mycroft. Perhaps some to Anderson, too. -SH   
  Mycroft is probably already aware, as he is omniscient. Or is atleast to most of the writers. He's mostly paired with Lestrade you know. JW   
  He's paired with....okay, did not want to know that. Thank you, John, for those...lovely...mental images. -SH   
  One guess who my sister is most frequently paired with JW   
  Clara? Please let it be Clara. -SH   
  Oh, our toaster is now a pile of ash, by the way. -SH  
  Nope. Donavan. And may I ask why?   
  Donavan? I thought...alright, never mind. And it is a pile of ash because I put fingers in it. Not my fingers, mind oh, some poor man's down at Bart's. -SH  
  *you. Tiny keyboard, screwing up my typing skills..  
  Who. Who did you think. I must know this. -JW   Knowing the strange mind of a fangirl (I've visited several fan pages already) I was thinking it would possibly be you or Moriarty. -SH  
  You are not allowed to shoot me or the wall when you get back. -SH  
  Why would I do this? Also, those stories exist, but are a bit rarer. Most stories involving Moriarty pair him with you, me, or someone named Sebastien Moran. JW   
  AH! ME WITH MORIARTY? NO! NOOOO!! NO! AH MY ONCE-VIRGIN EYES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!- SH   
  Never under estimate the scare factor of fangirls on a rampage. JW ((OK, John and Sherlock are rediculously OOC, but I just can't keep him in character right now))  
  Ok...I am going to put some of the fingers left in the freezer...and just...calm...down....WHAT IS THA- SH   
  What did you just look at? JW   
  I did not know that was physically possible....-SH ((the truth, ladies and gentlemen))  
  If you're looking at what I think you are... I don't think it is JW   
  How did I become the pregnant one?- SH  
  You are more feminine than I, so wouldn't you be...?? You know what, I just...I'm not going to ask. -SH  
  Trying to decipher the minds of fangirls is like trying to see into a dark abyss. It's not gonna work. And hey! I'm NOT more feminine than you. Just glad you haven't found the squid porn yet. JW  
  ...squid...porn? And yes, you are. Your build is more slender than mine, and shorter as well. You also dress in a more female fashion, sweaters and nicer leather jackets that cling to your body. -SH   
  Since when do I where leather? Also, why would you be noticing these things? Have you found the fem!cosplays yet? JW   
  You've worn leather once or twice. I have been noticing these things because: A. my boyfriend was wearing leather. B: My boyfriend was wearing LEATHER. And yes, I have. -SH   
  You've repeated the fact that I was wearing leather three times. Frankly I'm surprised that I discovered Tumblr before you. JW  
  Oh, look, you admitted it. I knew vaguely of Tubmlr, but mainly the...destiel fandom. -SH  
  Yes, I admitted it. So you ship Destiel, yet you think LOTR is stupid? SHAME JW   
  Yes, I do. And no, I am not shamed. Perphaps you should be shamed, having all these.....images...on your computer. - SH  
  You coulda stayed blissfully ignorant you know if you hadn't clicked on the folder. I'm just glad you don't ship Waycest. People ship you with Mycroft. I have seen and demanded bleeprin because of that. JW   
  NO!! NOOOOO!!! NO! Great, I won't be able to look my brother in the eye for a week now. -SH   
  Mwa ha ha ha ha JW   
  John, I WILL put a head in the fridge again. -SH   
  Don't care. Keep reading. JW   
  AHHH?!! W-WHAT IS THIS??!!! -SH   
  That, my dear fellow, is the Omega!verse :D JW   
  Ahh...ahh...my mind is burning. -SH


End file.
